The Adventures of Pikachu and Pichu
by zeldafan3
Summary: Pikachu and Pichu go to their friend Charmander's mansion.When they meet, Charmander says he will give them a tour of the mansion. The long awaited Chapter 5 has been added!
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Pikachu and Pichu

Chapter 1- Meeting Charmander

One day, Pikachu and Pichu decided to go visit their friend Charmander. They kept walking until they saw a HUGE mansion. Pikachu and Pichu stared in awe at the beautiful roof, windows, and the beautiful gate. Charmander had told them about the house he lived in, but Pikachu and Pichu had never seen it before. They decided to go inside, so they pressed the doorbell. Then a voice came from the intercom that said, "Welcome to Pokemon Mansion. Please tell me your names and your purpose for visiting this mansion." Pikachu cleared his throat and said,

"I am Pikachu, and I have come here to visit my friend Charmander with my friend Pichu."

Then the voice said, "Alright. Please come in."

The gate opened and Pikachu and Pichu walked inside to the front door. The door opened and Pikachu and Pichu walked inside. The first person they saw was a beautiful lady wearing a light green kimono and a pink flower ornament in her hair, which was elaborately styled in the Japanese fashion.

Her eyes were black. Her obi was designed with maple leaves. On her feet she wore tabi and geta.

Pikachu stammered, "W-what's your name?"

The lady said, "My name's Erika. I am the gym leader at the Celadon City Gym."

Pikachu asked, "Do you know where Charmander is?"

Erika replied, "Of course." "Right this way, please."

She led them up a flight of stairs and walked Pikachu and Pichu to a room with a small bed, a bookcase, and two closets. Charmander was sitting on the bed. When he saw Pikachu and Pichu, he jumped off the bed and exclaimed, "Pikachu! Pichu! It's been so long!" Let me give you a tour of this wonderful mansion!


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Pikachu and Pichu Chapter 2- Charmander's Tour

Charmander started the tour by introducing Pikachu and Pichu to his room. He started with his shelf. "This is my shelf, " Charmander said. "On the top is my collection of Pokeballs." Pikachu and Pichu looked up in awe at the collection, which consisted of a Hyper Ball, a Super Ball, and many other types of Pokeballs. Charmander continued, "On the second shelf, I have some glasses and plates for my guests who come over." I also use them for my own meals." "On the bottom shelf, there is a bathroom. Next to it is my refrigerator and an oven." Pikachu and Pichu replied, "Cool!" Charmander then showed them his tour boat, which had "Charmander's Tours" painted on the side. It was floating on a small channel of water. Charmander hopped onto the boat, and Pikachu and Pichu followed him. Charmander walked down a ladder on the side of the boat, and led Pikachu and Pichu down to a place where Diglett, flowers, trees and Bellsprout were. Pikachu asked, "What's this?" Charmander replied, "These plants and Pokemon all belong to Erika." "She takes care of them."

After giving Pikachu and Pichu a tour of his room, he walked down the hall and turned the corner to a large, silver-colored door. Charmander opened the door. Inside, there was a pedestal in the center of the room. It had a small monitor screen with a keyboard in front of it. Charmander walked up a small step ladder to it and typed in his password. As soon as he typed in his password, a huge teleportation square appeared on the floor, and Charmander, Pikachu and Pichu went to it and they disappeared and reappeared in a huge room with many computers and big screens . There were also two bookshelves on the left wall of the room. The bookshelves had books with titles like "The Complete History of the Gundam" and "How to Fix your Gundam". Near the book shelves, a teenage boy wearing a black jacket and black pants was sitting on a long red couch, reading a manga magazine. His hair was done up in a very long braid.

Charmander called out, "Hey, Duo!

Duo stood up, put the manga magazine down, and turned around. He started walking toward Pikachu, Pichu and Charmander. Duo said, "Hello Charmander!" "Who are these Pokemon?"

Charmander replied, "These are my friends Pikachu and Pichu." "I am giving them a tour of this mansion."

Duo said, "Cool!""May I join you?"

Charmander smiled and said "Sure."

Duo followed the trio to the teleportation pad. They all went on it and disappeared and reappeared in the room with the computer in the center of the room. They exited through the silver-colored door and walked back down the hall and walked down a flight of stairs. They could hear the sound of a violin being played in a room down the hall.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of Pikachu and Pichu

Chapter 3

Pikachu and Pichu walked down the stairs, following after Duo and Charmander. They walked down the hall, with Charmander's flame lighting the way. The violin music was getting closer, and Pikachu thought it was the most beautiful song he had ever heard. It was a very haunting melody, one that he was sure would stick in his mind for a while. Before he knew it, Duo and Charmander stopped in front of the door where the beautiful music was coming from. Duo knocked on the door. "Quatre, two of Charmander's friends are here. Open the door and say hello to them!" Pikachu could hear the sound of the viola being placed on a table and the sound of soft footsteps walking closer to the door. The door handle turned and a blonde haired, blue eyed, teenage boy appeared at the door. He led them into his room. He turned to Duo, Charmander, Pikachu, and Pichu, and said, "Please. Make yourselves comfortable." Everyone sat on the floor in his room.

Duo turned to Pikachu and Pichu and said, "This is Quatre Raberba Winner. He plays the violin and is a Gundam pilot, too. " "Would you like to play for them, Quatre?"

uatre replied, "Certainly." He picked up his bow and his violin, put his violin on his shoulder, and started playing. The tune was different from before, but it still had that mysterious melody to it. After he was done playing, Pikachu stammered, "W-what is that song called?" Quatre smiled at him and replied, "It's called Lully Gavotte." "Do you like it?"

Pikachu replied, "Y-yes, very much!" "Thank you!"

Quatre turned to Duo and said, "Maybe you should go introduce Pikachu and Pichu to the other people living here."

Duo replied, a huge grin lighting up his face, "Will do, Quatre!" Quatre smiled at them as he closed the door.

When the door was closed, Duo turned to Pikachu and Pichu. "Alright, now we're going to visit Wufei Chang, another one of the Gundam pilots." "He's in the hangar now." You don't mind going there, right?

Pikachu and Pichu replied, "Of course not!"

Duo smiled and said, "I'm glad." "Right this way, please."

To be continued.

Author's note: Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it's too short. I have a pronounciation guide for Quatre's name: His name is pronounced Cat-ra. Also, I used the song Lully Gavotte as the song Quatre played because it's one of the songs I can play on my viola. And also, it has a haunting/mysterious melody. By the way, I used to not know what AN stood for. XD ah, I'm such a ditz. -


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures of Pikachu and Pichu- Chapter 4

Hi, readers!

Sorry that I've been so late in updating the fourth chapter. I hope

that readers who've read from the beginning will enjoy this. And

I hope that new readers will enjoy the story as well. Let me give

you a little background/history on this story. The idea for this story

came when I was about 11 or 12 years old. We spent a lot of time at

my dad's office and there happened to be an electronic typewriter there.

We would use it to write stories, and one day my brother and I started

writing a Gundam Wing/Pokemon crossover. Back then, my brother and I did not know what fanfiction was, much less what a crossover was.

This story is sort of a revival of that. I bet you're anxious to get on to the story, so, without further ado, here is Chapter 4. Reviews would be much appreciated, but, please no flames! Flames will be used to add to Charmander's tail. Thank you.

Duo led the trio down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was

a door. Duo walked up to it, retrieved a key from his pocket, and put it in the

lock and turned it. He pushed down the door handle and gestured the trio to

come in. Inside was a flight of stairs leading up. Duo and the trio walked up

the stairs. When they reached the top, Duo opened another door that said "Control Room." He opened it, and when the group entered, they walked onto a platform with a metal railing. Near the railing, there was a black-haired teenage boy standing on a platform with railings on either side. This platform led to the area where Duo and the trio of Pokemon were standing. He was working on a huge robot looking thing. Pikachu and Pichu were awestruck. They had never seen anything so huge.

Duo called out to the black-haired teen, "Yo Wufei! We have guests! Come and say hello!" Wufei turned, wiped the sweat from his brow, and waved hello to the Pokemon. He gathered up his tools and walked onto the platform to Duo and the group. He said, "Hello, Duo, and everyone else! I am Wufei Chang, and this(he gestured towards the "robot looking thing) is my Gundam, the Nataku. I am happy to have met you." He turned to Duo. "Duo, I have some work to do still, so could you introduce them to Heero and Trowa?"

Duo nodded happily, "I will do that! See ya later!"

Duo opened the control room door and the group went back the way they came. They walked back down the stairs, through the hallway, and took an elevator up to….. Chapter 5.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to see more reviews(currently I only have 3), so please leave some. -puppy eyes-

Who Pikachu and Pichu are going to meet next, well that's a surprise…

See ya in the next chapter of this wonderful story!

Zeldafan3


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventures of Pikachu and Pichu- Chapter 5

Hello readers! Welcome to Chapter 5 of this story. Please feel free to leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it. Now, on with the story! Thanks to Ookami Bakura for giving me the idea for this chapter. hands her some root beer

Duo and CO. rode the elevator up to the corridor where they started. They walked down the hallway and a flight of stairs. They turned another corner, and Duo told the Pokemon they could stop.

Duo turned to the Pokemon and said, "This is Trowa's room." He was about to knock on the door when there was a sudden crash. It seemed to be coming from a room down the hall. Duo turned to the Pokemon and said, "Let's go!" They followed him down to the room where the noise was coming from. Duo opened the door. What they saw made everyone gasp. There were wood sculptures strewn all over the floor. Some of them were broken. Two Pokemon were in the room, arguing. One of the Pokemon was yellow, with black stripes on its hands, torso, and legs. There were holes through its ears. It was arguing with a Pokemon that looked very much like a cat.

"Stop messing up my wood sculptures!" shouted the yellow Pokemon.

"Nyaa! Why don't you make me?" said the cat-looking Pokemon.

"Hey! Knock it off, you two!" shouted Duo suddenly, making Charmander, Pikachu, and Pichu jump.

The two Pokemon immediately quieted down and turned around. They both looked ashamed.

"S-sorry, Duo," they both said.

Duo said, "It's alright. Now, apologize to each other and clean up this mess. We have guests, you know."

The two Pokemon apologized to each other, then turned to Pikachu and Pichu and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." The cat-looking Pokemon said, "I am Meowth, and this," he said, gesturing to the Pokemon with a lightning bolt on his body, "is Elekido." Pikachu and Pichu returned the greeting, and helped Meowth and Elekido clean up and fix the sculptures. After they were done, they left the room with Duo, walked down the corridor again, and walked to Trowa's room.

-End of Chapter 5-

Author's note- I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5. Chapter 6 will have Trowa in it. Just announcing that if there are any Trowa fangirls(or boys Oo) reading this story. Rate and review, please. Onegai!

Zeldafan3


End file.
